


The Piano Man

by SailorLestrade



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Instrumental, M/M, Piano, Very brief Marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas isn’t the only one who can play the piano, but he’s the only one normally brave enough to play in front of other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to instrumental covers all morning, so I decided to write this :) It's very brief marlas and it's not even until the end. Hope you enjoy :) Comments and kudos are love :D

It had been a long day. Martin had been flying a lot, but hadn’t left the country. He had been taking some students from Fitton to London, then from London to Liverpool and a couple other places. He was tired, but he had paperwork to do. And, as usual, if Douglas was even here, he was off goofing around with some of the other people who worked there.

After an hour or so of paperwork, Martin stood up, needing a break, and went for a walk around the airfield. He could hear the crew at their newest hiding spot, The Nose Dive, and he could hear his first officer telling loud stories with the rest of them. He snuck in unnoticed, determined to pull Douglas out of there to come help him, but his eyes landed on the slightly worn piano, sitting neglected in the corner. He figured that Douglas had probably brought it to give them the feeling of an actual pub but it rarely got played. He figured that much from the dust settling on the keys when he set down behind it.

He had a small keyboard in his room that he played once in a while to keep himself from getting rusty, but at one point in time, his parents actually thought he’d become a musician instead of a pilot. That was until his first recital they made him do and he chickened out. He loved music and the feel of the smooth keys under his fingers, but the idea of playing in front of a large ground made him nervous to no end. But he figured with as loud as they were being, no one notice him playing. So, carefully, the opening notes to one of his favorite songs started to sound from the piano.

“I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you’re sleeping, while you’re far away and dreaming.” Martin sang softly. He didn’t notice that Douglas had picked up on the faint sounds of a piano and had silenced the rest of the group. He didn’t notice Arthur hovering in the doorway, on a mission from his mum but stopped by his skip’s hidden talent. He just noticed the way his fingers danced on the keys.

By the time he got to the end of the song, he noticed everyone was quiet. He carefully looked up at them, seeing astonished and surprised faces.

“W-what?” He asked. Douglas stood up.

“I had no idea sir could make such beautiful music.” He said, walking over. Martin blushed slightly. Douglas smiled down at him. “Please play another.”

“I-I don’t know.” He said, his cheeks red.

“Oh come on!” “Please!” “I think you’re better than Douglas Skip!”

“See, the crowd loves you.” Douglas said, sitting on the bench next to Martin and wrapping an arm around him. Martin smiled and put his hands back on the keys.

“Love you too Douglas.” Martin said, launching into another song.

The End


End file.
